


First night

by Rose_1444



Series: One night each year [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Astronomy Tower, F/M, Love, Teacher-Student Relationship, Yule Ball, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7647175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_1444/pseuds/Rose_1444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus and Hermione spending together one evening to each year. All things start after Yule Ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First night

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not thinkg about age thing. I dont thinking about it when I write it and start in Hermione 4 year. I have this idea so long so here its is.

She sat on the stairs and cried, her classmates walked around and talked. She bent her face to her knees and hugged his legs. She did not notice that the entrance hall is almost empty. Cold air was was blowing trought open gate. She shuddered at those beautiful pink dress she felt cold.  
Someone standing over her. She did not see him, but she felt a presence.  
"Miss Granger"  
Of all the people at Hogwarts who could talk to her, it must be the right one? Snape? But there was no need to doubt, she recognized his voice immediately, even though tonight was a little different.  
She bit her lip. She is Gryffindor. She wiped her tears and forced her to lift her eyes to his. It was clear she had been crying.  
"Professor ..."  
"It seems that you understand what they are really are," He grimaced and their eyes met for a brief moment. She was not see anything in his eyes. Just a strange emptiness.  
" Can you dance, Miss?"  
 He surprised her when he reached for her hand to help her to feet. From the Great Hall again began to reverberate very slow tones.  
"I can dance, but its not necessary to cheer me up, sir." Defiantly looked into his eyes, when she also stood.  
"Do you know me so little?" He grinned. "Basically, I dont make students happier." But in his eyes, she saw the strange sparks that she never noticed before. Then he briefly looked around the entrance hall.Again he looked into her eyes and went to a side corridor leading along the Great Hall.  
  Hermione took a deep breath. As it seems the evening did not end. She did not know what compelled her to go to him. Perhaps curiosity, does he really wants to dance with her? Or is it all a game? She bit her lip nervously. Then she shook her head and went into the hallway behind him.  
Snape leaned against the wall and fiddling with his wand. Something compelled her to see him different. He was wearing black pants and a white chemise when she saw coming tapped his wand into the wall and discovered a battered door. He waited until she reached him and then opened, she stepped inside first. She never has been in this room. The room was quite large, with a small fireplace and two chairs and a library that occupied one of the walls. What she was charmed, however, that here the music sounded just as if they were in the Great Hall.  
"Where are we?"  
She turned to Snape, who closed doors.  
"One of the advantages of being a professor in this institution. You can always find a quiet place if you want. "He grinned, then he walked closer to her. He offered her his hand.  
 "I hate to repeat myself."  
"Its not a necessary," she smiled the first time.  
He took her right hand and his left hand to her gently but very surely hug around her waist. She felt the warmth of his skin through a thin layer of clothes. It was a strange feeling, she didnt felt it for the whole evening. She looked up at that moment and they started dancing.  
She did not need to follow steps, but doing it until she felt his left hand to climb a little higher. Then she looked again into his eyes. She is expecting to see the emptiness, but it was not there.   
"I would have expected from you some irony, and not that you show me that you can be charming," She bit her lip.  
"Do you think I'm charming?" His eyes met hers again, and though the song ended, he did not let her go.  
"I uh ..."  
"Gryffindors," He laughed, and his laughter was strangely hoarse as if he did not laugh very often. "I can see your emotions without you have to saying them."  
"When you see them, so what do I thinking now?" Defiantly looked at him, so she knew that at this moment she begins to move on thin ice, and he maybe send her away.  
"You wonder if I let you go or not," Then they started dancing again. Nervously bit her lip and looked up at him.  
She believed the men with whom she danced, she always defended him before the boys who did not miss an opportunity to denigrate him and blame all evil. On the other hand, he is protected them all years. Gently shook her head. Sometimes she felt as he can read thoughts.  
"Something tells me that it's the last thing you want, sir"  
Snape was about to answer when the door opened the room and someone stood on the threshold. Snape tore his eyes away from Hermione and released her. Still very close, Hermione felt his edgy feel. Then Snape looked away to the outside.  
Hermione also looked at her classmate, who darting between her and Snape. Almost as if wondering what he was interrupted. It seemed now, had among other "strange" fortune at the Slytherins . In the doorway was Draco Malfoy.  
"Professor,"  
"Wait outside Draco. I am disappointed your father didnt taught you to knock? "His voice was soft, but still crisp. Malfoy looked back at Snape and then at Hermione, then just shut the door. The room suddenly fell weird almost suffocating silence. Hermione swallowed, yet looked at Snape first.  
"I'll give you the choice leave now, and we will pretend like nothing happened this evening or we meet the astronomical tower about twenty minutes late, Hermione." That, he said her name was almost hypnotic. Without waiting for an answer, he left before she could say or do something.  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
When Hermione climbed the stairs to the astronomy tower, she was not sure why. She felt perhaps for Severus Snape something more than just respect? Perhaps, she had a vivid memory of that moment when they danced together.  
Silent astronomical observatory tower echoed her footsteps as she came up to shudder.   
Hermione walked to the railing and tried to lean on him, at that moment she felt someone gently took her hand. Their hands entwined instinctively. Snape stepped from the shadows.  
"I never saw Astronomical Tower as a favorite place for night meetings. I had to give away a few detention," he sneered, almost as always, but his eyes sparkled with amusement. "Now we are alone." Together they walked to the railing.  
"Can I ask you something, sir?"  
"As if you ever discouraged by my disapproval," Snape glanced at her. "Ask,"  
"You hate me, so what we're doing, there" She was a Gryffindor, so she said it. For a few moments she stopped breathing before Snape replied.  
"Not just sometimes my words do not match with what I actually think." His fingers began to gently caress hers to calm down.  
"And today?"  
His touch, but not act as a sedative. Her heart began to be faster. She was aware that there would not be. He was a professor and she was his student.  
"Today it is not a game," His words were very uncertain. Almost as if he was afraid of her reaction. She looked at him, looked up at him and turned to face him. Their hands let go. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him gently. His lips were surprisingly soft. But he did not answer to her kiss and she stopped. She lowered her eyes, she began to feel silly.  
"I .... I'm sorry, I do not know what .... I'm sorry"  
All you could hear was the howl of the wind and then she felt a gentle touch on the hand that went up to her neck and face and gently forced her to lift his eyes.  
"Today, no excuses, but tomorrow we'll both have to realize who we are and where we belong, but not until tomorrow. Hemione not today. "  
"Say it,"  
"What?"  
"My name," His lips curled in a slight smile.  
She took a deep breath. Of course, she knew his name.  
"Not today, Severus"  
He took her face in his hands and kissed her as soon as she said this. Hermione was dizzy, she had never experienced that kind of kiss. After a moment, she completely opened, she felt his tongue. Her thoughts, all doubts about what he was doing, it all melted away. They had to pull them apart to breathe.  
A moment later she found herself in his arms, and his lips were close to her. This kiss little effort; He did not hold back as their first kiss. Language plunged deep into her mouth while his hands possessively clutching her, crushing her body against his. She clung to him for support as well because it wanted to touch; She kissed him back, because she not been so scared and it seemed right.   
When apart for breath broke, Severus stared at her eyes blazing and haltingly said, "I'm giving you one last chance to leave, Hermione,"   
"I do not go anywhere," That's enough of an answer, they kissed again. His kisses slid down her neck, and she closed her eyes, but she felt his lips briefly. Then she heard his voice, which at the moment was no more than a whisper, and then realized that he used some spells without her released. One of them had to be contraceptive, but not to think about it, when to kiss her like that. Then she slowly forced to retreat and she was a little dismay that she didnt feelt a wall but the bed which appeared here. She almost lost her balance, but he did not let her fall. He certainly knew how nervous she is, pulled it up, this time more gently, and brushed her curls from her face, tilted his head to kiss her again; She closed her eyes and gave herself this time. Then she felt as he gently turned and sat on the edge of the mattress and pulled her into his lap. He felt her stiffen when she felt how much he is happy with her presence he teasingly kiss her on the neck and leaned her ear.   
"Are you going to stop me now?" His voice was hoarse as he asked. For the first time she caught him off not guard when instead of answering him she kissed him and her little hands tried to unbutton his chemise.  
"I guess not," Then he decided to help take off his chemise, which was soon followed by her clothes, then already was no point of return.  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
She woke her coolness, already did not felt the warmth of his body. She opened her eyes. Astronomical Tower was flooded with sunshine. That means that God knows how many hours! She sat up quickly. The tower was empty, but before bed sitting a doe, who spoke Severus voice.  
"Thanks for everything. I like intelligent women, so remember that words are like the wind they disappears, but deeds remain, "Afrer it patron disappeared. She stood up abruptly, not wanting to cry, although her eyes were burning.   
This meant really what she thought it was not just a game. He really care about her. She found her wand and let the bed disappear and then quickly began to dress, so that in a hurry to leave the Astronomy Tower. Yet she knew that what happened here will not leave her thoughts for a long time.


End file.
